


Rain in the night

by yuuago



Category: Year in Hereafter (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Jaako might have the best sleeping spot, but sometimes he leaves it - every now and then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell in love with Year in Hereafter[*](http://yihcomic.com/), and the hiatus is driving me nuts. And somehow I ended up loving this pairing. With luck I'll get an idea for prose fic soon - in the meantime, poetry.

Cold night, isn't it  
not that you'd notice  
up there in your spot  
on top of the fireplace,  
the best in the house  
or so you'd say.  
I close my eyes,  
wrap the blankets tight  
but the pounding rain outside  
isn't what I'd call soothing  
as it tap-tap-taps  
against the window.  
Hours and minutes pass  
between rain I hear footsteps  
and know that it's you –  
never one to walk lightly.  
The blanket lifts  
and you get in  
pushing into my space  
making room for yourself  
muttering at me to move over.  
It isn't the first time you've come  
to share my bed and blankets  
even if you have your own  
and I think it's because  
you know I'm here sleepless.  
This space is too small  
not room enough on this bedroll  
for the both of us really  
but shift a little, move a bit  
edge over just so –  
then it's all right.  
And I don't mind at all  
how it feels to have you here  
the warmth of your body  
rough fingers against my cheek  
the kiss you press to my mouth  
and a sigh of good night.  
Even the rain outside relaxes  
and gives up a little,  
eases down to soft patting  
rhythmic slowness against the glass.  
That's more than enough  
to drift me to sleep  
as your fingers curl in my hair  
and I listen to the sound  
of the rain in the night.


End file.
